1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and a radiation detection system applicable to a medical imaging apparatus, a non-destructive testing apparatus, an analysis apparatus using radiation, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, thin-film semiconductor production technology has been used in the fabrication a detection apparatus or a radiation detection apparatus realized by a combination of a switch element such as a TFT (Thin-Film Transistor) and a conversion element such as a photoelectric conversion element. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-027864 discloses a radiation detection apparatus in which a solid-state photodetector is disposed on a side on which X-ray radiation emitted by an X-ray source is incident, and a scintillator is disposed on an opposite side. That is, the scintillator is disposed on the side opposite to the radiation-incident side of the photodetector. One of the problems affecting this type of radiation detection apparatuses is that electromagnetic noise that originates from the X-ray source or generated within the radiation detection apparatus, together with the X-ray radiation, is incident on the photodetector.